


Пара сонных фиков

by Fake_Innocence



Series: Bleach Kink [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два сюжетно связанных фика Ренджи/Шухей ("Я тебя одолжил") и Кенсей/Шухей ("Песочные часы"), по таймингу, соответственно, до и после битвы с Айзеном. Заканчиваются тем, что, утомлённый всякими разными интересными вещами, Хисаги засыпает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Я тебя одолжил

Название: «Я тебя одолжил»  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Пейринг: Ренджи/Шухей  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: романс  
Саммари: Два сюжетно связанных фика Ренджи/Шухей ("Я тебя одолжил") и Кенсей/Шухей ("Песочные часы"), по таймингу, соответственно, до и после битвы с Айзеном. Заканчиваются тем, что, утомлённый всякими разными интересными вещами, Хисаги засыпает. Написано по арту http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/3/1/9/1319214/45932405.jpg  
Написано 07.09.09

_Вдох и выдох,  
Пальцы порхают  
Будто бы завтра кончается жизнь.  
Мы в этом мире  
Берём и теряем,  
И наши судьбы сплелись.  
Чокнемся, друг,  
Завтра новая битва.  
Крикнем погромче: «Кампай!»  
Сдавленный звук –  
Ты так шепчешь молитву,  
Громко прося «Наливай!»  
Может быть, завтра  
Нас просто не станет,  
Ну же, не думай о нём.  
Ужас. Азарт.  
Звон схлестнувшейся стали –  
Так мы сегодня живём.  
Я не хочу  
Бередить твою душу,  
Ты же не трогай мою.  
Я закричу,  
Закричу и не струшу –  
Что я с тобой на краю  
Сделаю…_

_Вдох и выдох,  
Выпиты залпом  
Рюмки, одна за другой.  
Сделай выбор,  
Заоблачных замков  
С ним в роли принца не строй!  
Я – живой,  
Тёплый, горячий,  
Прямой – нахрена мне шифр?!  
Что с тобой?  
Ты давно не мальчик  
И ведаешь смысл цифр.  
Две – на груди,  
На щеке, на жопе, пофиг –  
Ты пей и жуй.  
Не уходи,  
Разве это подвиг –  
Какой-то там поцелуй?!  
Ты проиграл –  
Так подставь смиренно  
Мне влажный горячий рот.  
Если б я знал  
Стопроцентно верно  
Что завтра никто не умрёт –  
Спешить  
Не стал бы, но я не вечен,  
Я выиграл и так решил –  
Тебя любить.  
Я на этот вечер  
Тебя у него одолжил._

Шухей нарочито громко выдыхает и опрокидывает в себя очередной стакан. Ренджи делает вид, что уже «готов» - льёт себе мимо рюмки и громко, очень громко смеётся. Даже Рангику уже легла спать, ведь завтра ответственное задание. Но Ренджи рискует – всё равно голова у него никогда не болит.

\- Давай сыграем в одну игру? - предлагает Абараи, выуживая из-под стола пустую бутылку. Проводит пальцем по горлышку – влажной, холодной окружности из зелёного стекла. Кладёт на пол между собой и Шухеем.

\- Это руконгайская игра? Я её не знаю… - вяло спрашивает Хисаги, но Ренджи ничего не объясняет, просто просит крутануть. Шухей неуверенно вытягивает руку и ставит два пальца на бок бутылки. Ногти обгрызенные до мяса, с неровными краями и алыми следами оторванных заусенцев; ногти парня, которого гложет что-то. Ренджи сглатывает, когда посудина взвивается, выскользнув из-под пальцев Шухея, меняет траекторию и останавливается, уперевшись Ренджи прямо между ног. Крутани её Хисаги со всей силы, Абараи было бы очень больно. А так это даже немного приятно – прикосновение чего-то твёрдого к уже напрягшемуся под хакама члену. У Ренджи встал только от мыслей о том, что нужно сказать дальше.

\- А теперь надо поцеловать того, на кого указала бутылка, - как-то невнятно произносит он, тянется к ничего не понимающему Шухею и целует без предупреждения. Всё-таки, молчание – знак согласия.  
По пьяни сопротивляться трудно, и плотно закрытый поначалу рот расслабляется и пропускает Ренджи вовнутрь. Там тёплый ленивый язык и вязкие слюни с привкусом саке. Дыхание обоих – сплошные алкогольные пары. Это чертовски расслабляет.

\- Мугу…Мугурума-тайчо… - вырывается у Хисаги. Он пьян настолько, что уже бредит и попутно выдаёт секреты. Кто такой Мугурума? Ренджи припоминает: тот капитан, что спас Шухея. С татуировкой «69» на груди. Должно быть, он значит для Хисаги очень и очень много, раз тот решил во всём походить на своего спасителя.

Ренджи обводит пальцем татуировку на щеке у Шухея: кожа горячая, влажная от пота. Перемещает палец к губам, очерчивает их чёткий контур, стирая тонкую ниточку слюны с подбородка. Кровь приливает к скулам Хисаги, настойчивые прикосновения возбуждают его медленно, но верно. Он ещё пытается сопротивляться, неловко толкая соблазнителя в грудь, и шепчет: «Я не могу…не сегодня…»

Да, завтра бой, завтра они могут встретить вайзардов – и Кенсея среди них. Кенсея, которого Хисаги так долго ждал. «Помнит ли он того мальчишку? Узнает ли Мугурума его теперь? Как он отнесётся к сделанной Шухеем татуировке?» - думает Ренджи. Он ощущает себя так, будто бы крадёт своего пьяного сослуживца у этого незнакомого и заранее ненавистного вайзарда, крадёт даже у завтрашнего дня.

\- Считай, что я тебя одолжил на сегодня, Хисаги. Просто расслабься и получай удовольствие, - хрипит Абараи ему в ухо, шумно вылизывая ушную раковину, прикусывая мочку. Шухей утомлён, он закрывает глаза с отяжелевшими, набухшими веками и отдаётся во власть рук и губ Ренджи, уверенный, что с ним не случится ничего плохого. Лениво прикасается своим языком к чужому. Он не видит, с каким вожделением смотрит на него Ренджи, да и не хочет видеть. Сопротивляться в таком состоянии всё равно бесполезно, и Хисаги понимает, что этот грёбаный бабуин высказал довольно умную мысль – и спешит привести её в действие. 

Позволяет снимать с себя одежду, стягивать с плеч, развязывать, отодвигать непослушную ткань – чёрную, белую. Лениво разрешает целовать каждый новый обнажившийся кусочек кожи, зарывшись пальцами в волосы Ренджи. Тянет за тёмно-красный хвост, когда становится слишком приятно, чтобы можно было терпеть. Губы у Абараи сухие, обветренные. Горячее дыхание обжигает их, как и кожу Шухея, когда он ненавязчиво касается её. Оказывается, Ренджи спокойный и терпеливый в постели – или только когда выпьет? 

Хисаги очень и очень приятно – настолько, что он даже немного забывает о своих метаниях. Его уверенность в Ренджи непоколебима: Шухей всегда знал, что старый друг не станет принуждать или делать больно. Мужчины, уверенные в своих силах, не нуждаются в этом. Чтобы показать свою лояльность, Хисаги нетрезво-неуверенными движениями шарит по мускулистому торсу, лаская, и Абараи повторяет за ним, при этом ненароком царапая ногтем сосок. Волна боли и возбуждения заставляет Шухея прогибаться и стискивать зубы каждый раз, когда он так делает, чтобы не застонать и не взмолиться вслух: «Сделай же, сделай же так ещё, коснись меня там…да…» Мужчине не пристало просить, и Шухей молчит, давая Ренджи возможность показать всю изощрённость своей фантазии.

Мокрый шершавый язык скользит по боку, вдоль подмышечной впадины к локтю. Рука Хисаги задрана, прижата к полу где-то далеко за головой. В нос ему бьёт запах собственного пота и отдающей саке слюны Ренджи, этого долбаного выдумщика. Каждое его движение, каждое прикосновение наполнено первобытной, животной страстью, неконтролируемой, не знающей запретов. От всего этого башку сносит напрочь, и вот Шухей уже сам кладёт ладонь Абараи себе на член. Стояк мучительно ноет на холодном воздухе, обделённый лаской.

Ренджи выполняет просьбу и накрывает член своей большой тёплой ладонью, потом скользит пальцами от яиц до головки, легонько задевая волоски – становится немного щекотно, но это только усиливает возбуждение. «Дай, дай же мне кончить!» - хочет взвыть Хисаги, но не издаёт ни звука, только прикусывает нижнюю губу и позволяет любовнику мучить себя дальше.

Ренджи отодвигает крайнюю плоть, мнёт головку в ладони, ритмично поглаживая ствол, плотно прижавшийся к животу. Шухей закрывает глаза и откидывает голову назад, потому что сил держать на весу её, тяжёлую, уже нет. Вдруг что-то гораздо более горячее, чем рука прикасается к нему _там_. И не глядя, можно понять, что Абараи, не раздеваясь, высвободил из-под одежды член и дрочит теперь оба – свой и шухеевский, плотно прижатые друг к другу.

Ренджи поддерживает партнёра свободной рукой, заставляя приподняться на локтях и втягивает его в поцелуй – мокрый, ненасытный; Ренджи хозяйничает у Шухея во рту, его не остановить, не утихомирить, и Хисаги чувствует, как понемногу немеет его собственный язык. Ренджи – это хаос, это цунами, окатывающее тёплой водой и сбивающее с ног. Так хочется просто лежать на спине в бурном потоке и позволять воде уносить тебя в неизвестность…

Но все мысли с громким хлопком вылетают у Шухея из головы, образуя вакуум, когда он чувствует приближение оргазма. Несколькими мощными плевками сперма выплёскивается, заливает его живот. Абараи теперь дрочит себе сам, всё ещё прижимая свой член к животу Шухея, забыв уже и про поцелуи, и про ласки. Самозабвенно дрочит. Его губы лишь едва касаются губ Хисаги, распухших и потемневших от агрессивных поцелуев.

Наконец Ренджи кончает со сдавленным стоном, и белёсые капли забрызгивают грудь Шухея, долетают до подбородка, перламутрово блестят на острых кончиках сосков. Их приходится слизывать, чтобы не присохли, и Абараи делает это с удовольствием, прокладывая мокрый путь по блядской дорожке жёстких тёмных волос внизу живота Шухея и выше, пока не достигает губ. Поцелуи, опять поцелуи. Хисаги отстранённо думает, что Ренджи каждый раз целует по-разному, а ещё что саке, к счастью, напрочь перебивает вкус и запах спермы.

Когда Абараи отпускает его, Шухей уже почти спит. Его тело тяжёлое и непослушное, а рука, непроизвольно лёгшая Ренджи на шею во время поцелуя, расслабилась и сползла вниз. Абараи беспокоится за друга – и хочет его, хочет безумно. Хочет трахать его ещё и ещё, этого принципиального, влюблённого в другого мужчину шинигами.

Но вместо этого Ренджи кладёт Шухея на футон и укрывает одеялом. Сам ложится рядом и, напоследок осушив последнюю рюмку, быстро и безмятежно засыпает. Завтра тяжёлый день.


	2. Песочные часы

Название: «Песочные часы»  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Пейринг: Кенсей/Шухей  
Рейтинг: R  
Жанр: постканон, романс  
Саммари: Два сюжетно связанных фика Ренджи/Шухей ("Я тебя одолжил") и Кенсей/Шухей ("Песочные часы"), по таймингу, соответственно, до и после битвы с Айзеном. Заканчиваются тем, что, утомлённый всякими разными интересными вещами, Хисаги засыпает. Написано по арту http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/3/1/9/1319214/45982490.jpg  
Написано 07.09.09

_Я дырку заткнул на песочных часах,  
Время больше не сможет посыпаться вниз.  
Ты однажды погиб у меня на глазах,  
Ты погиб, ну а мы всё равно не сдались.  
Я поставил клеймо у себя на щеке,  
Думал, что обману этим хитрую смерть,  
Но вот время застыло в спокойном песке,  
И теперь ты не сможешь опять умереть.  
Я куплю нам с тобою потёртый диван  
И мы будем лежать безмятежно вдвоём,  
Я напьюсь, и, угрохав об стену стакан,  
Объявлю, что теперь мы с тобой не умрём.  
Изучив твоё тело и цифры на нём,  
Я тебе покажу лёгкий путь к чудесам…  
Мы, мужчины, не плачем, не трусим, не ждём,  
Мы не верим дурацким песочным часам._

«Дурацкая человеческая игрушка. Шинигами часов не наблюдают!» - подумал Шухей, крутя в руках декоративные песочные часики. Жёлтый фосфорицирующий песок резал глаз даже на свету, и, сколько бы Хисаги не переворачивал диковинное устройство, всегда сыпался в нижнюю камеру.

Его собственная жизнь тоже будто бы перевернулась и потекла в обратном направлении: с тех пор, как вайзарды вернулись в Готей и заняли прежние посты, Шухей снова ощутил себя мальчишкой. Он бегал за своим новым капитаном, будто влюблённый школьник, и не мог осмелиться задать все волнующие его вопросы. «Вы помните, что обещали мне, тайчо? Когда я вырасту? Вот, я вырос…» - вот что он хотел сказать, хотел так сильно, что открывал рот и стоял так подолгу перед Кенсеем, а потом разворачивался и уходил.

Они стали такими чужими друг другу за это время. Оба выросли. Мугурума – в профессиональном плане, Хисаги – в моральном. Не то чтобы они когда-либо действительно были близки, просто те тяжёлые времена сроднили всех в Сейретее.

Как объяснить, что ты уже не мальчик, когда чувствуешь себя таковым? Восторженным, деятельным, мечтающим о подвигах? Вот, завтра в отряде наконец официально будут отмечать возвращение Кенсея, и Шухей специально спустился на грунт, чтобы отыскать подарок.

«Я возьму это, - сказал он продавцу, указывая на песочные часы, - только вы не могли бы заклеить их как-нибудь? Чтобы песок не пересыпался?»

Старичок, кряхтя и слушая нескладные объяснения, разобрал часы и капнул в центр немного клея. «Готово, молодой человек», - сказал он, упаковал подарок и пересчитал деньги. «Молодой? – подумал Хисаги. - Мы с ним, наверное, ровесники…но я никогда не стану таким как он, не постарею, и, скорее всего, погибну не своей смертью. Плохо быть человеком, хотя, другой стороны – хорошо…»

Шухей в последнее время вообще до неприличия много думал, и додумался до того, что пошёл в самую современную по меркам живых (ведь Кенсей много лет прожил в Каракуре) руконгайскую гостиницу и снял номер на завтрашний вечер. Может быть, если Кенсей будет очень пьян, удастся затащить его сюда? Значит, нужно докупить ещё саке…

***

Но всё, конечно, пошло не так – с того момента, как Шухей перестал замечать, что когда он подливает Кенсею, Кенсей подливает в ответ. В результате к концу застолья Хисаги едва стоял на ногах и вместо помощи пьяному капитану и сопровождения в гостиницу мог только цепляться за его рукав, чтобы капитан не ушёл в одиночестве. С увеличением количества выпитого этот неловкий жест сменился сначала объятиями, а потом укладыванием головы на капитанское плечо.

Мугурума-тайчо мужественно терпел эти нескромные приставания, пока они не перешли уже всякие границы, после чего подхватил Шухея подмышки и вывел на свежий воздух.

В Сейретее была уже глубокая ночь. Расфокусированным разомлевшим взглядом Хисаги окинул небо. Небо было привычного глубоко-чёрного цвета, каким оно никогда не бывает в городе. Мелкие точки звёзд расплывались перед глазами, складываясь в рисунки с размазанными контурами. «Красиво!» - восхитился Кенсей, и в порыве чувств положил руку Шухею на голову, потрепал по волосам. Как тогда, много лет назад, и от макушки до пяток у лейтенанта пробежала волна мурашек.

«Я наконец-то могу вот так спокойно смотреть на небо, не думая ни о чём другом, - продолжал тайчо, - и ты один из тех, кого я должен поблагодарить за это. Это небо, эта луна и этот сад прекрасны потому, что мы принесли сюда мир…»

Но Хисаги не мог оценить этой красоты, потому что он теперь во все глаза смотрел на тайчо, слушал его дыхание, впитывал тепло его ладони. На лице у Кенсея было какое-то лёгкое и естественное выражение просветления. Он вроде никогда не был романтиком, во всяком случае, Шухей не припоминал такого, но вот сейчас Мугурума явно находился в особом настроении.

Однако Хисаги своего капитана знал недостаточно хорошо, об этом свидетельствовала сегодняшняя прямо противоположная задуманной ситуация. Кенсей трезв, как стёклышко, а его непутёвый лейтенант едва может собраться с мыслями и вспомнить дорогу до гостиницы.

\- Тайчо, я… - начал было Хисаги, но запнулся и продолжил только после заверений Кенсея в том, что он давно ждёт этих откровенного разговора. - Я хочу спросить: вы помните, что обещали мне тогда, давно, перед тем как с вами случилось это…когда я вас…  
\- Поцеловал? – спросил Кенсей, видя, что фукутайчо так никогда и не разродится без посторонней помощи. Шухей кивнул, и щёки его залились румянцем. - Тогда я увидел за этим безрассудным поступком только мальчишеское восхищение человеком, спасшим твою жизнь, да и ты был очень юн. Если эти воспоминания тебя тяготят, забудь. Сейчас это совершенно неважно.  
\- Неважно?  
\- Конечно. Всё, что было в прошлом, должно остаться в прошлом!  
\- Но я…я до сих пор восхищаюсь вами! – воскликнул Шухей, не в силах больше выносить этого недопонимания. Как тайчо может вот так вот просто отрицать все его детские мечты, первые юношеские желания и взрослую страсть?! Перечеркнуть одним этим «неважно» всё, что Хисаги за всю свою жизнь сделал для Сейретея – сделал, между прочим, ради того, чтобы не обмануть доверия Мугурумы, не оскорбить его память. Шухей резко встал и отступил на два шага назад; ноги плохо держали, но, даже шатаясь и с трудом управляя зрением, он увидел, как помрачнело лицо капитана. - А вы не помните, что сказали мне тогда?  
\- Помню. Я сказал, что если твоё желание стать моим любовником не пройдёт с возрастом, то ты им станешь.  
\- Я им стану?  
\- Хисаги… - начал было Кенсей таким тоном, как будто собирался сейчас разбить вдребезги все мечты своего лейтенанта, но был прерван  
\- Не говорите ничего, тайчо…пойдёмте со мной, пожалуйста. И не спрашивайте.

Мугурума вздохнул и позволил Шухею взять его за руку и повести за собой, хотя, повести – это было громко сказано. Хисаги просто висел на своём капитане, едва передвигая ноги, и говорил, куда идти, извиняясь всякий раз, когда чуть не падал. Рука у Кенсея была крепкая, с небольшой, но широкой ладонью, - натруженная, мужественная рука, без труда выдерживавшая вес опирающегося на неё взрослого шинигами. Однако этот шинигами чувствовал себя мальчишкой рядом с ним – неопытным, незрелым, но жутко боящимся сглупить. Хотя, он и так выдал себя с потрохами, напившись до поросячьего визга - знал ведь, знал, что в таком состоянии мало на что способен в постели.

Наконец они добрались до гостиницы, капитан отыскал у Шухея в кармане ключ и нашёл нужную комнату, свалил тяжёлую ношу в кресло и облегчённо вздохнул, отошёл, выпрямился и потянулся, чтобы снять напряжение. Помял привычными движениями мышцы на руках, сделал пару наклонов и пощёлкал костяшками напоследок. И сказал так, будто только что мимоходом поставил олимпийский рекорд: «Ну вот, я пришёл сюда, что дальше?» Обычно воины из соображений гигиены брили подмышки, но у Кенсея там были волосы, малозаметные, белые, но они торчали как пакля, когда он поднимал руку для выполнения упражнения. В этом была вся уверенная, неагрессивная мужественность его фигуры – не такая, как у других.

Хисаги с раскрасневшимися щеками и пьяной улыбкой валялся в кресле так, как Кенсей его там сложил, не двигаясь. Только глаза его бегали в глазницах туда-сюда, будто сканировали капитана. Ещё давным-давно Мугурума приметил в Шухее его взгляд, от которого до костей пробирало, и сейчас этот взгляд был довольно-таки раскрепостившимся и бесстыдным – слишком уж часто он останавливался на заметной выпуклости на одетых по случаю праздника узких брюках. Ни с кем больше Кенсей не чувствовал себя настолько желанным.

Комната была оформлена в духе минимализма: светло окрашенные стены, встроенные шкафы, диван и пара кресел, обитые кожей, столик напротив них. Две двери, одна в ванную, вторая в спальню, - из светлого дерева, в европейском стиле. Между дверьми экзотические растения в горшках из коричневой глины.

Ярким пятном на одной из полок была маленькая коробочка с бантом – так же по-европейски упакованный подарок. Заинтересовавшись, Кенсей повертел его в руках, безжалостно разорвал обёрточную бумагу и извлёк песочные часики, и изящные, и безвкусные одновременно. Бесполезная безделушка; не по-мужски такое дарить.

Мугурума вернулся к креслу, облокотился на спинку, почти уткнувшись в шухееву макушку; вдохнул запах волос, непослушный ёжик которых щекотил ноздри. Тихо сказал прямо в ухо своему лейтенанту: «Они не работают!», одной рукой опасно высоко подкидывая часики, будто желая показать, что подарок ничего не значит.

Шухей резко повернулся и ответил: «Так надо!» - почти с укором, будто бы капитан был ребёнком и не понимал очевидных вещей. Смело перехватил игравшую с песочными часами руку Кенсея, бросил их от греха подальше в кресло и переплёл пальцы с пальцами капитана. На ощупь ладонь Мугурумы-тайчо была шершавая и мозолистая, надёжная, и Хисаги вдруг представил, как она скользит по его спине, сжимает ягодицы, а палец медленно обводит окружность ануса. Закрыл глаза и отдался чувству нарастающего внизу живота возбуждения.

\- Это что-то символическое, да? Лучше б ты мне прямо сказал, Хисаги, если что-то хотел этим выразить, а фигни этой я не понимаю! – грубо сказал Кенсей, пытаясь высвободить руку, но лейтенант не пустил, только царапнул ногтями ладонь, заставив его вздрогнуть. 

\- Я хотел подарить вам вечность, тайчо… – сказал он шёпотом. Придвинулся ближе, как только мог: лица – всего в паре сантиметров, и только мягкое препятствие кресла между их телами. Член Шухея упёрся в диван так, что кожаная обивка жалобно заскрипела. Он уже почти ничего не соображал, а лихорадочное возбуждение боролось с пьяной сонливостью. Мугурума пах как-то совершенно по-особенному, не так агрессивно, как Ренджи, но и не по-женски, и этот запах действовал на Хисаги, должно быть, на уровне феромонов - от него нехило сносило крышу.

\- Она у нас и так есть, поэтому зачем спешить? - ответил Кенсей, ласково проводя пальцем по лбу своего лейтенанта; прикосновение почти отческое, и это вывело Шухея из себя. Мугурума едва успел отпрыгнуть, когда Хисаги резко навалился на кресло и перевернул его, едва удержав равновесие, перешагнул через спинку и прижал капитана к стене. Поцеловал настойчиво и слюняво, но Кенсей сохранял равнодушие, хотя позволял лейтенанту проявлять инициативу, будто бы проверял: на что тот способен? Как далеко готов зайти?

Он не воспротивился даже тогда, когда Шухей, шатаясь, потянул его на себя, довёл до дивана и столкнул на мягкое сиденье, а сам рухнул сверху. Задрал футболку, стал водить ладонями и языком по капитанскому могучему торсу, потёрся щекой о знаменитую татуировку. Мугурума подумал, что из лейтенанта выйдет отличный, пылкий любовник, если, конечно, выдрессировать – чтобы он, по крайней мере, мог быть на такое способен и в трезвом виде.

«Трахните меня, тайчо! Пожалуйста!» - попросил он, но Мугурума притянул Шухея к себе, позволив уткнуться носом в плечо, и бесстрастно сказал: «Завтра. А пока давай лучше поговорим, мм?» Хисаги недовольно буркнул что-то себе под нос, но покорно успокоился, расслабился, вальяжно разлёгшись прямо на Кенсее. 

\- Спрашивайте, тайчо. Я весь ваш.  
\- Ну…скажи, Хисаги, много у тебя было женщин?  
\- Немало, тайчо. Они всё равно продаются за деньги, что бы ни говорили. Всегда. Позволяют арендовать своё тело. Отдаются не ради этого конкретного момента, а ради какого-то будущего, нафантазируют себе…а потом уйдут к старшему по званию.  
\- А мужчины? Были мужчины у тебя?  
\- Ну… Мне так стыдно, тайчо! Это плохо, да? Я вас не дождался?  
\- Глупый! Нет, нет, это прекрасно, если твои чувства ко мне прошли проверку другими партнерами.  
\- Прошли, тайчо! Через всё прошли! Только не отталкивайте меня! – заныл Шухей и смачно лизнул кенсеево ухо, будто ласковый щенок, обслюнявил всё, обвёл кончиком языка ушную раковину и куснул за мочку, - Абараи-кун, он делал так. Хотите, я сделаю с вами то же самое?  
\- Ты пьян, Хисаги! – недовольно сказал капитан, уворачиваясь от настойчивого языка  
\- Нет, я…он…он меня целовал с языком, так долго что у меня устал рот, а в это время дрочил мне, оба наших члена сразу…вот так… - и Шухей полез Мугуруме между ног, чуть сдавил небольшую ещё выпуклость, заметно напрягшуюся в руке. Потом подвинулся, чтобы их члены соприкоснулись через одежду, потёрся со стоном, пока капитан не оттолкнул его.

Теперь Кенсей чувствовал трущийся о него стояк бедром, и даже мог угадать очертания крепкого толстого хуя с небольшой заострённой головкой. Останавливаться и оставлять Хисаги неудовлетворённым уже было бессмысленно, и Кенсей протянул туда руку, сжал всё лейтенантское хозяйство в ладони, грубо помассировал, другой рукой расстегнув ширинку и приспустив ему штаны. Развратная розовая головка, на треть прикрытая крайней плотью, призывно торчала из-под резинки трусов, но Мугурума не стал её трогать: Шухей кончил и так, забрызгав семенем его живот. Кенсей вытер белёсые брызги уголком майки и опустил её на место, скрыв от похотливого взгляда лейтенанта свой торс. 

«Теперь ложись и спи!» - приказал Хисаги его капитан, и тот, мурлыкнув, будто кот, опустил голову Кенсею между плечом и шеей, чмокнув на прощание, и задремал. Мугурума посмотрел, как мирно вздымается грудная клетка Шухея, и облегчённо вздохнул, закрыв лицо руками. Кажется, ненасытный лейтенант заснул. Кенсей сдвинул майку и положил ладонь ему на спину, чтобы было теплее; где-то там, под рёбрами билось горячее, страстное сердце Хисаги.

На столе валялась стопка порножурналов, и капитан наугад вытащил один – как оказалось, гейский. У Мугурумы Кенсея оставалось несколько часов до того, как проснётся лейтенант, чтобы узнать максимум полезной информации и не дать Шухею заподозрить, что у него самого нет совершенно никакого опыта…


End file.
